Siyu Sekai
by Visarado
Summary: Ryukuro Tanaka seorang shinobi dizaman dulu yang dikirim ke masa depan oleh ayanya karena ibunya ingin menghancurkan dunia. Ia akan menyelamatkan dunisa shinobi dengan sahabat\saudaranya Uzumaki Naruto Rate dapat berubah sewaktu waktu


**Disclaimer = Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jiyū Sekai**

**Author = Visarado doang**

**Rate = T**

**Genre = action,advanture,parody(maybe)**

**Pairing = Naru X karakter fandom sebelah | mOC X karakter fandom sebelah**

**Warning! = Typo(s) AU(maybe) godlike!naru semi!godlike my mOC**

Yoo gw seorang author lama yang baru nulis (naruto : Bilang aja bekas reader) wakakaka iya juga sih gw juga bekas reader udah lah mari kita baca FFn yang gw buat mungkin jelek dari segi tulisan dan cerita

Prologue

Author!POV

Disuatu dimensi terdapat salah satu dimensi yang berisikan manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan berupa energi yang diberi nama 'CAKHRA'(khan :v).

Sebelum ada kekuatan yang bernama cakra semua manusia dari dulu telah berperang untuk mendapat kekuasan... perang tersebut terjadi selama beberapa abad.

Dan suatu ketika ada seorang putri Bangsawan bernama Kaguya Ootsuki memakan buah terlarang dari pohon terlarang... dan dengan kekuatan yang didapat dari memakan buah terlarang itu(dapet cakra) ia menghentikan perang. setelah itu perang berangsur-angsur mereda setelah mereda ia menikahi seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang yang bernama Ryukishi Tanaka dari kerjaan Tanaka. dan melahirkan dua anak kembar yang diberi nama Hamura Ootsuki dan Hagoromo Ootsuki dan setelah beberapa tahun kelahiran dua anak kembar tersebut anak ketiga mereka lahir dengan sehat tetapi bayi tersebut mempunyai sebuah tanda lahir yang unik yaitu 9 Tato naga disekujur tubuhnya yaitu dua dikaki sebelah kiri dan kanan Dua di dada dua ditangan dengan kepala didekat kepalan tangan dan buntut yang melingkar di samping lehernya dan 3 karena itu merka menamai anak ketiga mereka dengan nama Ryukuro Tanaka (disini Kaguya mengiingkan anak pertama dan kedua memakai nama marganya dan karena Ryukishi adalah seorang suami yang penurut kepada istri ia membolehkannya dengan syarat hanya anak 1 dan 2 saja yg memakai nama marga Ootsuki).

ah tangan gw cape :v gw skip aja deh

Skip time Berpuluh-puluh abad setelah terjadi penyerangan juubi yang akhirnya dibelah menjadi 9 oleg Rikkudou Sennin A.K.A Hagoromo Ootsuki yang menyebabkan terbunuhnya saudara kembarnya Hamura Ootsuki (udh pada tau kan siapa aja bijuunya).

Disuatu desa bernama Konoha sedang terjadi kejar kejaran antara penduduk dengan dua orang anak kecil yak kedua anak kecil itu adalah karakter utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Ryukuro Tanaka(mOC).

"Hah... Hah... Hah... penduduk itu semakin dekat Ryu" "hahhh... hahh... maka dari itu kita harus lari lebih cepat. liat disana ada belokkan ayo belok" "humm"naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Ryu yang sudah belok dluan dan sayangnya mereka terjebak digang buntu "Naruto maafkan aku karena aku kita akan dibunuh oleh warga"ucap Ryukuro dengan nada bersalah "tidak apa-apa Ryu"Naruto dan Ryukuro pun mulai panik ketika para warga telah berdatangan bersama sejumlah cunnin dan genin.

"Hahahahahaha akhirnya kena juga kau monster dan manusia tak berguna, minna(semua) Mari kita bunuh kedua anak ini Hahahahahah" warga lain pun mulai bersorak dan menghajar memukul maupun membacok kedua anak itu bagaikan anak itu adalah tukang begal yang tertangkap. setelah para warga selesai dengan pesta(?) mereka, mereka pun meninggalkan kedua bocah itu yang sedang berusaha berjalan dengan terseok-seok menuju apartemen mereka...

Ryukuro Pov on

Terlihat Ryukuro sedang membopong Naruto "Maafkan aku Naruto karena aku uhuk.. kau dipukuli oleh warga uhuk... andai saja kekuatan ku tak disegel oleh Otou-sama mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkanmu...

Ryukuro!PoV End

-+-FlashBack On-+-

Ryukuro kau akan kuberi tugas yang yang sangat sulit yaitu mendamaikan dunia ini dimasa depan apakah kau ingin menerima misi ini¿" "Baiklah otou-sama" "oleh karena itu aku ingin agar kekuatanmu disegel terlebih dahulu karena jika tidak akan menimbulkan kekacauan dimasa depan" "hmmm itu sangat sulit tapi aku menerimanya" balas Ryukuro dengan tegas.

"baik aku akan menyegel kekuatan mu terlebih dahulu dan segel ini akan terlepas secara berkala dari umurmu dimasa depan 10tahun, apa kau siap¿" "aku siap otou-sama"balas Ryukuro "baiklah akan aku mulai"

Terlihat Ryukishi sedang merapal segel [Jurus penyegel : penyegel kekuatan 8 arah angin] setelah itu Ryukishi memegang kepala anaknya yaitu Ryukuro dan efeknya adalah kesakitan yang didapat Ryukuro "akhh... gahh ini sakit akhhh..." Ryukuro pun berteriak kesakitan setelah selesai Ryukuro pun pingsan karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya dan karena kekuatannya tersegel semua dan terlihat semua tato naga yang ada ditubuhnya seperti dirantai

Ryukishi Pov on

"Hahh maafkan Otou-sama anakku, aku harus melakukan ini karena Okaa-Samamu akan melakukan rencana yang sangat jahat hahh..." [jurus perpindahan : perpindahan ruang dan waktu] "Sayonara anakku" dan setelah itu terlihat sebuah lubang dimensi yang menelan tubuh Ryukuro dan akhirnya setelah selesai lubang dimensi itu tertutup

Ryukishi Pov end

-+-Flashback Off-+-

setelah itu Ryukuro berjalan tertatih-tatih karena luka yang ia terima dari siksaan warga dan karena ia sedang membopong Naruto yang pingsan.

-+-Naruto!PoV-+-

"Dimana ini¿ ini seperti saluran pembuangan air." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HOY BAKA-GAKI KESINILAH MAKA KAU AKAN TAU TEMPAT APA INI" ucap sesosok makhluk didalam gorong" itu (kurama : hoy baka author kau mengatakan rumahku gorong" hah? kau tau rumahku itu adalah mansion megah.) yeah terserah kau kyubi)

Keesokkannya

"Hoyyy Ryu bangun ini sudah pagi mari kita latihan" teriak Naruto yang ingin membangunkan Ryukuro "hahh... Urusai baka-naru aku masih mengantuk" balas Ryukuro yang sepertinya masih ngantuk... "hoy hoy kau tidak asik ryu" balas naruto yang masih ngotot ingin membangunkan Ryu "Hmm-hmm" ucap Ryu tak bergairah hidup(?)

TBC

wakakakak aduh tangan gw pegel eyy udah lah yang penting reviewnya kyodai yang bersifat membangun karena klo flame yg gk jelas bakal gw hiraukan

Visarado Out...


End file.
